A Book Of Song Fics
by TwystedCareBear
Summary: Exactly what the title says A book made of song fics. From happy to sad, all songs carry a meaning... For me and the mew mews.
1. Brown Eyed Girl

Sword-chan- I wanted to do a song fic for a really long time. Death Letters didn't quite count, since _Stan_ is about an obsessed FAN who writes letters and Kishuu just has a crush on her.

Kishuu- 'JUST'? There's nothing JUST about it! SHE WENT TO A BARBECUE WITH MASAYA!

Sword-chan- Hush. You know what happens in heaven.

Kishuu- But I'm not GOING to heaven! I'M EVIL!

Sword-chan- Then Ichigo will never love you!

Kishuu- -gasps and starts donating money to the 'SAVE THE IROMOTE CATS!' fun until the wallet he has, filled to the brim with Sword's money is empty-

Ichigo- YAY KISHUU!

Sword-chan- You took all my money! I only had 17 dollars in there! THAT WAS ALL I HAD!

Ichigo- Stealing! Bad Kishuu!

Sword-chan- -dies-

Ichigo- o.o; MAKING SWORD DIE! YAY KISHUU! -hug-

Kishuu- HUG! YAY ME!

Pai- -walks in- Primitive. MY CALCULATOR'S WORD! A CORPSE! -pokes Sword, who does not like to be the pokee. Nooo, she pokes YOU.-

Taruto- o.0 She's not going to stay dead, you know…

All- DARNIT!

Sword-chan- -pops up like a pop tart- I live! Anyways, the song this chapter is based on is Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison (At least that's the one I heard first o.0 If he didn't write it, tell me who did, please - There were a lot of spin offs and covers even after it was just released). Tarin!

All- …

Sword-chan- I can never make up new words ;n; TarutoXPurin

Purin- TAR-TAR! NA NO DAAAAA! -glomp- HAAANG ON! HOLD THE PHONE, NA NO DA! (Ichigo clutches her cell phone) Do I really have BROWN eyes, na no da?

Sword-chan- I never really stopped to think about that. I just thought it'd be a cute song to Tarin-afy. Even though a part at the end isn't very Taruto OR Purin-ish… See, there's this one version I guess that I listened to that was for the younger peoples if the first was 'in decent' Two words are changed… Just two… Or maybe I just didn't hear right. Oh well… It's weird when they're pretty much as old as me. ; -looks at pictures of Purin- Um, you kinda do. Sort of orangey, but when you aren't a mew mew… ;;

Purin- o.0 Na no da…! Let me go tell the world from the top of Mount Everest!

Sword-chan- Have fun ; Don't cause an avelanche, now.

Purin- I won't, na no da! -skips off and indeed causes an avelance, but manages to slide down it being the expert gymnast she is-

Purin- -pops in like a pop up waffle- Well? Sword-chan, na no da, you look mad!

Sword-chan- You got Ichigo's hair wet and it's all your fault she's killing Kishuu!

Kishuu- HELP ME!

Purin- Oops, na no da. -puts Ichigo in a harmless version of her gelatiny… Inferno o.0-

Ichigo- So you ruin my hair MORE?

Sword-chan- Why is it so special?

Ichigo- … It's PINK! AND WHEN I ACTIVATE MY POWER PENDANT IT'S THIS TOTALLY CUTE SUGAR PINK!

Sword-chan- … -takes a moment to register- SHE'S BEING BRAINWASHED BY 4-KIDS! -gets out medicine, a baseball bat, a strange blue chiffon and Tokyo Mew Mew graphic novels- While I do this, read the ficcie! Bold and italicized is the song part. I spent to long rambling in authors notes in this one. Whoops.

X.x.X

_**Hey where did we go?  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow,  
Playin' a new game,**_

Taruto sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky. Two fat drops came down and chose to take a holiday into his eye.

"OW! Jeez… That wasn't nice!" he shouted, having assumed no one could hear him, "I have feelings too, y'know! How would YOU feel if I rained right back, huh? HUH?" It was a day when no one was at the park. It was rainy, it was windy, it was to humid and hot AND windy to even care about the rain coming from the humidity- People were all curled up at home being warm, or somewhere else indoors. Or outdoors if they were some place else and they didn't want to stay in for one reason or another. But I ramble.

Usually, he'd be with Purin on a day like this, but Pai and Kishuu had gotten really steamed at him for getting candy drop wrappers in the silent engine of their mini-versions-of-the-ship so Kishuu couldn't spy on Ichigo quite so easily and Pai couldn't escape to find out if the limit really exsists or not, which he should know, and he does, but he wants to know more about math- Which, if you're Pai, is impossible unless you invent a new method or something. He could teleport and get her… But…

_Wouldn't that be rude? _Taruto thought, when he knew he should be thinking, _Wouldn't that let her know I like her?_ So he thought both things, but he knew he should've thought only one. So he was technically thinking three thinks.

As some would say- You can think about everything, but you can't run from a thought. After your mind, there is no where to go.

In which I would reply- Except insanity.

Still, dear Taruto doesn't like the place called INSANITY- It's to insane for him ;

In the time he was thinking and shouting at the sky -AT THE SAME TIME!-, a little girl with brown-sometimes-orangey eyes and blond hair had walked into the park, out of the park, and into the 'hollow', which had magically appeared near the park if there never was one. That's right, my friend Karen had found Taruto!

WAIT!

Purin did. That's not nearly as exciting, right:-P

"Hey, Tar-tar, na no da!" she cried, to which Taruto replied with a digusted look. The monkey girl bounded towards him, her eyes bright and clearly shouting she was on a mission to either annoy Taruto to the point of self destruction. Or maybe she wasn't? Maybe that was just how Taruto took everything. MAYBE Taruto is PARANOID!

"What game are you playing, na no da?" she asked breathlessly as she stopped at his side.

"It's called 'I hate the world'. You can't play."

"Of course I can't! You haven't invited me, na no da!"

"…" Taruto sighed and glared at her. Purin huffed and crossed her arms.

"Na no da! If you won't invite me I'll invite myself!"

And she did.

_**Laughing and a running hey, hey   
Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl.**_

Bounding across one of the many forests he could he bounding across, almost able to escape the unescapable Purin, Taruto felt better than he had for a long time since he'd last seen Purin- In fact, he was _laughing_ with any spare breath he had. How long had it been? His brain couldn't quite compute the years anymore- The memories he'd had of being bored and lonely with his alien friends who talked about him behind his back… They were still there, right in front of him and behind him, vivid and real, but they sped through his mind quickly until he ran out, and now, behind him, in front of him, was 16-year-old Purin.

"Hey! Na no da!" she shouted, having not given up her way of speech, "You've gotten faster!" she sped up so she was now infront of him…

Fwamp. Crash. Boom. Monkey. Alien. Aie. Na no da. Bananas in pajamas… Duh dun duh dun dun dun.

Either way, they collided in the nicest little way, a monkey girl and an alien, one of which screamed 'AIE!' like a little girl and another screamed 'Na no da!' like a 16-year-old girl.

He took that fast moment to remember, briefly. It had been a yearly trip to the candy shop on earth for a years supply of candy drops… Yes, he had always seen Purin but like the elfy fool he was he'd hidden until she left, gotten the candy drops and fled before Purin could notice he had been there and before the candy shop owner could realize he wasn't Oprah Winfrey and he wouldn't get a front row seat if he gave him free candy. Once, when he was just shy of 14, she'd caught him, but he had telaported away before she could glomp him or anything like that. This time, however, she was prepared (The year after 14 she'd been performing)- she left a trail of candy drops, then she attatched herself to his arm so if he telaported, she'd go with him.

"Purin! Stop!" he had shouted, "We're not kids anymore!" Purin looked at him sadly.

"I know," she said quietly, "I know."

_I was so stupid_, he mumbled mentally, looking right into Purin's eyes. They were surprisingly brown, whilst he'd thought they were always orange-yellow. Le eyes blinked.

"Tar-tar, na no da?" Purin asked.

"What?" sighed Taruto, looking around at the trees.

"I can feel your heart."

"Oh… Okay." He grumbled, carefully climbing out from under her, "I'm sorry… Are you hurt?"

"No, Tar-Tar," Purin replied, laughing and spinning in a circle, "I feel better than anyone in the world right now!"

_**Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mine  
With a transistor radio…**_

**_Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
_** One day, a long time ago, right after Purin had kissed him for the very first time EVEN THOUGH she had just given him a candy drop, she had gotten an old transistor radio she couldn't turn on, (It had a monkey face for the dial, so maybe that was why she liked it so much) and dragged him down to an old mine.

"Look!" she had cried gleefully, "I bet no ones been in here for a long, LONG time! Let's go!" Taruto consented, but before long (They hadn't even inspected an old skull they had found- They weren't sure if it was human) he heard, with his giant elf ears, Kishuu screaming 'TARUTO! GET YOUR MIDGET BUTT OVER HERE!'.

"'Bye Purin!" he had called, "Thanks for the candy!"

"Bye midget, na no da!" she had replied, but ran right after him until he teleported away, leaving her feeling quite lonely. Except, well, he didn't know he had left her to be lonely- He knew right after that, Kishuu hit him in the head for 'being a midget and late' and then Kishuu got slapped by Ichigo for kissing her on the cheek and 'accidentally' stepping on Masaya's foot, which he had almost broken in kendo anyways.

End memory. -**_  
_**A chortle escaped from him. Then another and another and another until he was laughing loudly, barely standing up. Though Purin wasn't quite sure what was so funny, her laughter started pouring out of her, making a laughter-sunshine-1960-1970-something-styled braid. When Taruto started crumpling to the forest floor in laughter, Purin started to worry.

"Tar-Tar, na no da, what's so funny? Na no da, you never laugh like that!" she shook his shoulders to see if he was possessed, like shaking his shoulders would do any good in that situation.

"Remember that day? When you almost died? And then Masaya brought Ichigo back to life just because she thought she was really in love with him and you kissed me and we went to that old mine with the radio you never turned on?"

"Yes, na no da?"

"I forgot about it until now,"

"Really? Cuz I found a better place, but my sisters and brothers are to young to go there yet," she started dragging him by the hand like she had so long ago, "Come on."

_**Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,   
Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl.**_

_**Do you remember when… We used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da**_

_FWAASHFWAASHSPLASHSPLISHSPLUSH,_ fwaash-fwaash-splash-splish-splush'd the waterfall. YAY! WATERFALL!

"Why is there a waterfall just outside the park?"

"I dunno, but no one is ever here, na no da."

Actually, it wasn't really a waterfall- It was sort of like a small, considerably deep river with a mini waterfall at the end. With no rocks.

"I BROUGHT A FLOATIE THINGIE, NA NO DA!" she shouted, taking out a deflated monkey floatie and an air pump from her backpack.

"How will that float?" asked Taruto, kicking the air pump.

"It won't. It makes the MONKEY float, na no da!" replied she, already pumping the monkey up until it was rather fat.

"Let's go, Tar Tar!" she cried excitedly, pulling him and the fat monkey up the hill to the beginning of the stream.

"We'll get wet!" Taruto pointed out.

"Who cares, na no da? Water never hurt anybody!"

"But mosquitoes will be attracted to us!"

"They come out at night, na no da!"

"Sweat bees?"

"Key word is sweat! Not water from Purin and Tar Tar bees, na no da! SWEAT BEES! Did you put on water proof dioderant, na no da?"

"What?"

"Na no da! I did! It smells like bananas, too! We're good!"

"BANANA BEES!" he screamed, trying to get her to worry. Purin rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense, na no da! Now, go!" The monkey girl pushed him onto the raft, then hopping on herself. The raft didn't move.

"To shallow, na no da," she said sadly.

"Then we can't go! Well, let's get out and go somewhere dry!"

"We can push, na no da!" she put her hands to the sandy floor and started pushing. With a grumble and a sigh, Taruto started to do the same until they were in a deeper, wider part.

"WHOO!" she screamed as it sped down, "WHOO WHOO!" Taruto, meanwhile, was crumpled up in a ball by the monkeys tail trying not to get soaked, failing miserably.

And then…

It happened.

One of the very few rocks in the river was very sharp and very mean and very much hated rafts- Apparantly, monkey floatie rafts. So he popped it just after it splashed down the tiny water fall and into the Taruto's-waist-deep (He had shot up quite a bit, and now reached average height for 17-ish-year-old-boys) pool of water below it. Which- wow- was deeper than Purin's waist.

Fzz. POP. SPLASHO! AAAAAAIE! NA NO DAA! WATER!

And, well, you probably already know what that means.

Purin was to busy swimming around to be worried about her popped raft. Taruto was to busy trying to be in the water without getting wet to care about anything.

"A rainbow, na no da!" Purin cried, splashing towards the mini water fall. To her greatest joy, the rainbow went right over her like a blanket.

"Taruto! Look't!"

"WHAT?"

"RAINBOW!" she started jumping up and down excitedly at her rainbow self.

"What? You're gay?"

"I'm FOR gay rights, na no da!" she shouted.

"ARE YOU, THEN?"

"No, I like you! Come be a rainbow with me, na no da!" shouted she, splashing back over to him, splashing back to the rainbow and letting it rainbow him more than her. Just to be nice.

"Sha la la la la la!" Purin started sha-la-ing, "Sha la la la la la la la la te da, la te da! Buh dum dum…"

"What are you singing?" Taruto inquired without really hearing himself, examining the rainbow tatoo on his forearm.

"The Sha La La La La La La La Te Da song!" Purin answered mater-of-factly, "It's a fun song, na no da!"

"Try the na no da, na no da song," Taruto suggested. Sha-la was not very Purin.

"Alright, na no da! Na no da-da-da-da-da na no da, na no da! Na no da…"

"Good," breathed Taruto. This was real. Purin was real. Yay.

_**So hard to find my way,  
Now that I'm all on my own.  
I saw you just the other day,  
My how you have grown,  
Cast my memory back there, Lord  
Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium with you  
My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl**_

Taruto has spent nearly all of that year with Purin, the next one too, but now was different.. She was in college, and Taruto was already 'a man'- Alien. Whatever. He still came to Earth every year for candy drops, pretending to be a different celebrities represenitive every time. The last time he had seen her was in May, when Ichigo and Kishuu finally tied the knot- And that was only briefly, since Kishuu kept fainting and Taruto was the one who had to keep waking him up. For Taruto, growing was harder- He had two planets he could spend his life on. He had ear clamps to make him look human. He had hair dyes. He had scissors to cut his pigtails off with.

"Yes, Britney will send you a happy birthday phone call," said Taruto boredly, "She just needs some candy drops for energy boosts. About 200 or so. She always has loved candy, you know,"

"Are you sure?" asked the new shop owner. The old one got fed up with Taruto and his tricks.

"Yes, trust me. She lives for her fans," Taruto replied, pretending to surf through his missed cell phone calls, "And she's getting impatient. Her child is about 3 now, and you know how toddlers are." The owner plomped the bag on the table.

"Thank you… I'll send you the money later," he whirled around just as Purin skipped in- But he didn't think it was Purin. She had longer hair, up in a messy bun, and she just looked… Older. She looked up and right through him, knowing his trick.

"Taruto? You still come here? Na no da?" That let him know it was Purin, but Taruto was dissappointed. She didn't say na no da the same way or as often anymore. She didn't call him Tar-Tar anymore. When he had told her they were not children anymore years before, he didn't think she would be the one to grow up- That he would, but now it was just the opposite.

"It's an addiction," Taruto replied with a laugh when the owner went to the back room to get the extra supply of candy drops. His memory fleeted to last year, to the time behind the stadium… He was younger then, and sort of stupid, as Purin was. Maybe it was a mistake, if they were just not going to see each other.

"I didn't think I'd see you again…" A 12-year-old girl walked out from behind Purin as she said this.

"Sis, can I get taffy?"

"Does your brother want taffy?" Purin asked, wiping a stray hair out of her face. This was highly un Purin like- Taruto thought she would say 'No, na no da- Get what you all want,'

"No, he wasn't chocolate covered raisens."

"You picked last time- It's his turn now," the little girl and her brother, who looked about 5, skipped off to pick out something they would both like anyhow. Purin smiled faintly and turned to face Taruto.

"So, how's life?"

"Thinking about moving to earth permenatly," Taruto mumbled, shrugging. Purin tried to hide her smile,

"Oh."

"You've gotten older…?"

"Who doesn't? Na no—Ugh. I have to be a mature example for my brothers and sisters. My dad came home last year with two more, Ran and Rin. Twins… They're 2 now, a handful- I can barely support them all. I stopped performing and got a better job. I hate it, but it's a better example, I guess," Taruto saw no sense in this.

"And your dad leaving is a good example?"

"Taruto, don't get mad at my dad. He sends us money, too, you know,"

"Still…"

"And besides, I chose wanting to be a good role model. We aren't kids anymore, Tar-T- Taruto!" she bit her lip, "We can't stop time."

"I know," Taruto said. He found himself fighting the urge to hug her, "I know."

With love, you can only fight for so long- Taruto believed he'd made a huge mistake and only seeing Purin for a short time each year would hurt them both, but he was a coward to not stay longer. Taruto and Purin had given in the year before, and now Taruto was tired out- A simple hug he could not fight.

But to Purin, it was all the things in the world.

_**Do you remember when we used to sing?  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da.**_

X.x.X

Sword-chan- X.X That didn't turn out how I'd planned. Anyways, no second chapter until I get 5 reviews! WHEE!


	2. Blackbird

Sword-chan- So I lied. I do not have 5 reviews, but I'm updating anyway. All hail The Beatles is almost all I have to say about the song. This is a MintoXPai ficcie, dedicated to Kawaii Plushie Fetish, who had long ago asked me to write something Paito. I have to check her ficcies soon ;n; I was thinking of making a MintoXKishuu… But then I felt all guilty. :-(

Ahem. In this story, Minto has long been abused in a million ways by her brother since she was about 3. Quite out of story, but I didn't want it to be her Granny o.0

X.x.X- Blackbird (No, not Bluebird XD) -X.x.X

Thickly, she swallowed, warm, crystal tears sliding down her cheeks. Her hand absent mindedly flew to her skin- The blood was dried now. She just couldn't bear to look at the site, could barely bare to breathe in the aura of it.

Minto's eyes flew around her room. She had very recently redecorated it in a Hawaiian theme- Blue, of course. The palest pastel blue she could find. Red probably streaked the carpet by now. A faint cry, held in for years and years, escaped her throat- A hoarse sob of pain mingled with fright and a tinge of humiliation. There was a tap at the window. Who would… None of her friends could fly- Maybe Purin could climb and jump to her window, but it was fairly high up- Almost impossible to reach.

_**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.**_

"Hello?" croaked Minto. She coughed and wiped the dry blood off with her spit. The cut still showed, but she didn't really care.

"HellOOOH?" she demanded in a snottier tone. That was better. A pale head of oddly colored hair with a body showing a lot of skin was hovering outside her window. She carefully stood and walked over, slowly, pondering why the quiet and positivley evil Pai was at her window, if she hadn't gone quite mad and that really was Pai, of course.

"I was watching," he said matter-of-factly, "You and your brother." It was a wonder he was loud enough to be heard through the double panel glass.

"What are you talking about?" Minto asked stupidly, foolishly trying to hide it. Her voice cracked on the last word, no matter how hard she had tried to keep her voice high and haughty. Her face crumpled as she slid the window up and a fresh stream of tears started falling. He timidly reached out and touched one of the perfect, even buns on top of her head- No matter how messy and shocked at the sensation of another hand touching them they looked, they were still even, perfect- As if they were messy on purpose.

"What happened, Aizawa?" he asked, to which Minto started crying more. The enemy- She was letting her heart out to the enemy!

"Well…" But somehow… "He's had trouble with everything…" It seemed… "Or he had been… And he has such a temper…" It seemed alright.

"I can't breathe without him threatening me…" Infact, it seemed the perfect thing to do.

By the time she had told him everything, and had stopped crying but was shaking, as if the room was basked in winter. After taking several deep breaths, she choked out,

"Please get me out of here…" she said in a barely audible whisper, "Please…"

"Ah…" Pai faltered, restraining from drawing back- All he needed was another reason for Minto to cry. Minto… Her amber eyes were sad and watery now.

"O.K."

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free.

Pai and Minto, when you look at it, are, if you will, one in the same. Minto, though snobby, is jaded, and it takes quite a lot for her to at least call her giant dog off you and transform into a bird girl, all because of the abuse she has endured (Supposedly. In Sword's eyes.)

Pai, though quiet, isn't exactly jaded, but gaurded- Simply because of his personality.

Yet both, for one reason or another, have built walls against love that only one like them can climb or demolish or put a door in. Or something like that.

Both are the blackbirds in this story, one way or another.

"I've never flown so high before," Minto said, looking around for a roof to land on. There were none. It had been so long since she'd transformed, and her wings felt strange on her back now.

"You'll be fine," said Pai quietly. The night was breezy but warm, cloudy, but you could see a cresent moon clearly.

"Thankyou… Very much," the bird girl turned towards him, "But this doesn't mean I forgive you for your destruction," Pai sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I am sorry, from the bottom of my heart, truly. Really, I am," he mumbled so quiet that Minto flew closer, "But do you know what it feels like to have something greater than anything else in the universe, then have it taken away from you, only to be ruined carelessly?"

"Sort of…" replied Minto, rubbing her most recent scar. It still burned. Her eyes lifted to his face completely.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" she asked with genuine sympathy in her voice, but Pai didn't answer her- He simply looked at the sky with hurt in his eyes. Afraid she'd said something wrong, she looked downward and started to fly away.

"It's gotten better." Pai called softly, just as she was flying down, "Not in top shape, but better." Minto smiled.

"Good," she replied, flying back to her original spot. Just then… Something inside of her cleared away. Something she didn't need had finally stopped taking up space… But she didn't know what. Was it her distrust for Pai? Yes… That must be it. She finally trusted him now.

"I see now," she added almost silently. Pai, surprsingly, heard her and answered,

"As do I."

Blackbird fly…

Blackbird fly.  
Into the light of the dark black night.

From that night on, Minto kept seeing Pai. Summer was fading, and the night gave way considerably to cold, weak without the sun.

They would simply talk, simply keep silent, simply fly around until they were above ocean.

One night in late August, when the chill of autumn was just creeping in and the leaves already started to dress accordingly, Minto found herself confiding in Pai- She did not want to go back home this time.

"Aizawa…" Pai started carefully, reaching towards her, but she pulled back.

"Minto. I'm Minto." She said, almost offended, but Pai didn't correct himself.

"I don't… What about… Uh, what about school?"

"I can still go."

"Your house?"

"I don't need it."

"Money?"

"I have a job. Pai, please let me stay with you, or at least cover for me if I stay with Ichigo or Retasu or… Not Purin… I wouldn't, uh, want to impose on her brothers and sisters… Zakuro would be busy most of the time and I don't want to impose on her…" She flew closer to him. Pai hovered further away, watching the strange scene as if he was in another persons body, watching himself. He had definatly not kissed Minto, he had definatly not told her she could stay with him, but she definatly had flown back home to pack.

Blackbird fly…

Blackbird fly.  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Her window had stayed open- Oops. Maybe that was a mistake? No matter; Minto quickly dismissed it and grabbed the hugest suitcase she had. She threw in as many clothes and such as she could, her Grandmothers' old saphire necklace she had given to Minto at the time of her birth, school books, and all of her money- Somewhere in the thousands, since she hardly ever used any of her own and had kept working at the café since she was 12, and she was now 16, plus the generous Christmas, birthday, and other holiday, (Her family was a heavy celebrator of St Patrick's Day, for one unknown reason or another) special occasion and 'just because' money. As she sat down on the hard black case to close it, something… Stirred. Startled, the girl looked up, wildly searching the room with her eyes.

"Who's… Who's there?" she cried, "I don't want to hurt you on accident!"

"Sister…" said the stirrer, who still remained unseen, "You and I both know, Mew or not, you don't want to kill me."

"What makes you so sure?" called Minto in response, backing away, "I'm already transformed! Minto Arrou!" the bow and arrow appeared in her hand, but instead she only brandished it's arrow, the tip sharp and gleaming.

"You have the weapons," said her brother boredly, stepping into view only a yard in front of her, "But not the courage to use them. You're a coward- I've had the nerve to hurt you, haen't I?" his arm raised to show his knife, then started running towards her. Minto cried out in fear and surprise, holding her arrow infront of her. Words started flooding her head as they had when she first transformed, but this time because she needed to use them desperatly- She would not allow to be hurt anymore.

"Ribbon… M… Minto Echo!" she screamed, and her brother- From birth to this day- fell back, not dead, but definatly knocked out. His nose was bleeding. She turned her back to him, snatched up her suitcase, and flew out the window, into the open night and all of her mysteries.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

X.x.X

Sword-chan- Hi! Bye!

Kishuu- When can I be in one?

Sword-chan- When I find a Kishuu song!

Kishuu- ;n;

Sword-chan- Anyways, I hope you liked it. Whee.


End file.
